Body Projection
Body projection is the ability to transport one's body to a different location than where one is currently. Characters *An evolved human who works at JCTF has this ability naturally. *Lucas Reilly will also manifest this ability naturally. *Marshall Alexander-Tanner will have this ability naturally. Limits 'JCTF Employee' The ability enables the evolved human to project his body from one location to another. His form seems to shimmer and then his body moves to where he wishes to go. However, the ability only allows him to move his own body. This means that he cannot transport other people or objects with him, apart from the clothes he is currently wearing. It is different to other transporting abilities as he can only move his body and it works by thinking about the location and projecting himself there. 'Lucas Reilly' Lucas will be able to project his body from one location to another. He will do so simply by thinking of the place where he wishes to go, and the process will take a few seconds. His form will shimmer and ripple then vanish, reappearing in the new location. He will not be able to move others, and will only be able to carry the clothes he is currently wearing, not any other objects. 'Marshall Alexander-Tanner' Marshall's ability will enable him to move from one location to another by projecting his body from place to place. The movement will take only a few seconds. He will not be able to take passengers normally, but could do so if augmented. He will need to have seen a place before being able to project there. However, he will also be capable of travelling to a location seen in someone else's memory. When he uses this ability, his body will appear to ripple before disappearing and reappearing in the new location. Similar Abilities *Teleportation can also be used to move distances instantly *Time and space manipulation can be used to time travel and teleport *Time travelling and chronokinesis can both be used to travel through time *Flaming is the ability to travel via fire *Location manipulation can travel in time and space by altering locations *Jumping is another method of travelling through time and space *Axis access can be used to move along the 3 axes *Glowing is a means of travelling through time using augmented speed *Transportation can travel by using collisions with solid objects *Portal creation is the ability to create portals which span time and space *Creation can also be used to make such portals *Terrakinesis can also move instantly, by moving the earth *Projection can be used to body project *Astral projection is a means of travel where the new body produced isn't completely real *Orbing is the ability to travel through space via orbs of light *Glimmering is the ability to travel through space and time via glimmers and spheres of light *Beaming is the ability to travel through space and time as a beam of coloured light *Electroportation is the ability to travel via electricity *Hydroportation is the ability to travel via water *Aeroportation is the ability to travel via air and winds *Terraportation is the ability to travel via earth Category:Abilities